Modern appliances, particularly home appliances such as ovens, ranges, cook tops, washers, etc. are frequently provided with electronic features such as clocks, timers, and displays. These features require electricity not only when the appliance is in use but also when the appliance is not in use. More particularly, when not in use, an appliance enters into standby mode until the next event requiring operation of the appliance due to e.g., the user turning on the appliance or a timer activating the appliance. While in standby mode, the appliance still continues to consume a certain amount of energy to maintain operation of at least a portion of the electronics such as e.g., the clock or a timer and an associated display.
It is desirable to limit the amount of power that an appliance requires from an external supply during standby mode. For example, industry standards and/or government regulations may limit the maximum amount of power that an appliance can draw from the electrical power system of a home or business during standby mode.
Unfortunately, the features associated with such electronics in many modern appliances require a certain minimal amount of power even during standby mode. This minimal amount may exceed the maximum power consumption limitation provided by industry standards and/or government regulations. While advances are being made in reducing the amount of power required by such appliance electronics during standby mode, these advances may not be able to provide electronics having all of the features desired by consumers while simultaneously reducing the power consumption during standby mode to a level that is below the maximum consumption limitation of industry standards and/or government regulations.